


Home

by YadwigaAether



Category: Aquasilva, Aquasilva Trilogy, Heresy (Aquasilva Book 1 )
Genre: Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YadwigaAether/pseuds/YadwigaAether
Summary: Cathan reflects on his life in the Archipelago.





	Home

It felt like home in a way,the Archipelago with all the beaches and the familiarity of the native people ,but the smell was diferent.  
It smelled of liberty,of rebellion, of all the archipielago hate for the Dominion.Of freedom.

In a way Cathan had hoped for another feeling at the islands,more gentle perhaps,more as the paradise the non natives expressed when they remembered them.

His foot were deep into the water, and since the discovery of the magic in his veins,the unnatural magic that only he and Palatina were claimed for, he felt different and strange in his own body.

Water was home in a way not even his real home could never compare.And until the test Cathan hadn't realised how much it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> The Aquasilva Trilogy don't have any works so I wanted to have something to reflect the marvelous work of Anselm Audley <3.


End file.
